The Sword and The Stones
by ForeverTheWhiteTiger
Summary: Raven's past comes back to get her and won't take no for an answer, bringing many conflicts to the Titans. Pasts brought to the present, heros unmasked, and boundries tested. Terra returns, Jinx Wykkyd and X go semi-good, and Robin thinks he's going crazy
1. Chapter 1

The boy stood watch from the building he was sitting on. He watched as the five teens laughed and joked around, like there wasn't a care in the world. Well, minus the goth girl who showed almost no emotion whatsoever, but the others seemed perfectly happy. He knew it was wrong, but this boy knew that it had to be him to take down these five teenagers. He remembered the one person they forgot. He knew that he had to get revenge for his twin sister, Terra.

* * *

At that same moment that the boy sat on the building, the Teen Titans had all been eating breakfast and chatting. Cyborg made bacon as Beastboy made tofu-bacon, Robin sipped his coffee as Raven sipped her tea, and Starfire went about making some odd Tamaranean food that no one dared to ask about for fear of her wanting them to taste whatever she was making. All the titans seemed to be in pretty good moods, even Raven, that is until the doorbell rang,

Robin walked over to the door, curious to see who would be visiting at this hour, and was shocked by what he saw. Standing there were two girls with very annoyed expressions and very different looks. One girl was about 5'6 with waist length fiery red hair, bright red eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a black short skirt, bright red lipstick, red high heeled flip-flops, and a red short sleeved shirt that said "bite me" in bold black letters. The other girl had shoulder length blue hair, dark blue eyes, 5'6 also, a bit paler than the redhead, very short blue shorts, blue lip-gloss, the same high heeled flip-flops as the other girl but in dark blue, and a black tank top with blue stripes across it. The girls were thin and had odd looks, but were equally beautiful. It wasn't until the doorbell rang again that Robin stopped staring and opened the door. The girls looked at him.

Before Robin could say anything, the blue-haired girl spoke up, "Is Raven here?" she asked with a tad of annoyance in her voice. Robin, once again distracted, snapped out of his dazed.

"Why-"

"Friend Robin, who are the girls at the door?" Starfire interrupted him, floating over by him and talking in a hushed whisper even though it was obvious the girls heard. The aqua haired one rolled her eyes and the red haired one nudged her with a pointed look.

"My name is Demon, and this is Storm. You're Starfire and that's Robin, we've done our homework. Is Raven here?" Demon asked, trying to look past the two. Robin crossed his arms, seeming wary of the two, but Starfire looked excited.

"Oh yes! Are also friends of friend Raven?" she question and Storm looked at Demon as if to say 'are you serious?', but it went unnoticed by the happy alien girl.

"Why yes, of course" Demon replied with a smile, once again nudging Storm who gave her own, reluctant, small smile.

"Glorious! Please, come in" Starfire clapped her hands and bounced/floated happily.

"Thanks" Demon said and followed her with Storm inside, purposely bumping into Robin along the way.

"Friend Raven, look! Your friends!" Raven looked up at the excited squealing. Her eyes widened largely and an empty glass on the table exploded.

"No" she whispered. Now identical grins were on the red and blue haired girls' faces.

"Yes" they said at the same time.

"Raven?" Robin questioned, looking between her and the new girls.

"Rae?" Cyborg spoke up, noticing the speechless goth looking even paler than normal. She snapped out of it and looked at Demon and Storm.

"Roof" she said, pointing upwards. The shrugged and nodded. Raven engulfed them in her black magic and they floated up and through the ceiling, leaving three confused boys and one very happy alien girl.

"Dude, who are they?" Beastboy asked Robin, looking dazed "and are they single?"

Cyborg smacked him upside the head and went back to cooking while Robin narrowed his eyes under his mask while staring at the ceiling.

"Red-head's name is Demon, the other one is Storm. That's all I know, for now" the last part was a whisper meaning that Raven was going to have a long talk with him when she came back.

"They are very nice, Robin" Starfire said while smiling at the thought of new friends "and friends of friend Raven, that is good, right?"

"Raven has friends?" Beastboy asked in a shocked tone "Aside from us!" he added quickly before Cyborg hit him again.

"Apparently" Robin said, not looking away from the ceiling as if it held all the answers.

"Star had a point Robin" Cyborg said, bringing his plate of food to the table "If Raven's friends with them, they can't be too bad."

"She didn't seem too happy to see them"

"Does Raven ever look happy to see anyone?" Beastboy commented, sitting next to Cyborg with his plate of Vegetarian food. No one argued with this, even though the leader could have put up a pretty good fight. Instead, he ended the topic with four simple words that he never knew meant so much to the future, his future.

"I don't trust them"

* * *

**5reviews=update :) and do tell if there are any mistakes please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once the three girls were on the Tower's roof, Raven was the first to speak.

"Why?" she asked simply in her usual monotone. It was obvious she wanted to be anywhere else but with the girls, but she also knew they wouldn't go away without getting a few words in.

"We could ask you the same thing, sis" Demon replied, making Raven mentally wince at with how she spat the last word like poison.

"You know why I left" Raven refused to meet the red haired girl's eyes, knowing her emotions would likely go haywire if she did. Inside her head, even brave and rage were silent.

"We all make mistakes, Raven" Storm said softly, being the opposite of Demon. She reached out a hand to touch Raven's shoulder, but the younger girl winced and she put her hand back at her side.

"Well you don't think we found you on our own now, do you sis? Guess what, he's awake. And he's asking for you. Where's Raven? Where'd she go? Hey Ash, she left! Without even a goodbye or anything! And now you just have a new team and a new life? Did you forget us Rae? Your FAMILY. Your TEAM. We were WORRIED Rae but seems like that was for nothing. You're just sitting here, sipping your tea, without a care. Wait till Ash hears this Rae, he'll be ESTATIC" Demon spat sarcastically with venom dripping off of her every word. And with that, Demon rand and jumped off the edge of the tower, disappearing with a puff of smoke. Raven flipped her hood up and a single tear escaped her violet eyes. Storm stood in front of her.

"While I agree with Demon, she _was_ supposed to let you explain your part. I'll try to calm her down, but you don't know what it's been like for her. For all of us. She's right though, Ash is awake. Dee and I are gonna be in Jump for awhile but we're not the only one's here. If you ever wanna talk" she reached into her pocket on her shorts and pulled out a folded peace of paper "it's my cell number, just me. But like I said, the whole team's here, so be ready"

She stepped back and waved, the wind blew in circles around her and when they died down, she was gone. Raven looked at the paper and decided she needed to meditate. Badly. She walked back into the common room and put up her hand, meaning that no one should question or try to approach her. She walked out and soon got to her room, hearing the door hiss shut, and ran to her bed, sitting in the lotus position and shutting her eyes immediately.

It wasn't as bad as she had thought. Happy looked like an energizer bunny on crack, Brave was practicing harder with loud battle cries, Timid was in a total breakdown that she appeared to almost be drowning in tears, Rage looked scarily close to breaking her chains, Rude was completely unaffected (Raven was, for once, thankful of this), and Knowledge was fighting with Wisdom. Raven sighed and closed her eyes, re-opening them to find all of her emotions gone. Perfect, she had put them each in their own realms of her mind and would deal with them one by one. First, Happy…

"Raven!" she squealed happily, skipping over to the other girl and bounced up and down while babbling merrily "OMG, the old teams back! And Ash is awake! We can have girl time with the old gang, it'll be so much fun! And we can have makeovers and do each other's hair! We can even spell cast like old times! And then we can-"

"Happy" Raven growled out, already getting a headache listening to the girl "Them being back it not a good thing" Happy looked confused, then smiled.

"Of course it is, silly. They're our family" she then skipped off, leaving Raven standing there thinking. Maybe the old team being back wasn't so bad…

Next was Timid, who was still having a breakdown, but a slightly calmed down one. She looked up when Raven stepped into her realm and reduced to simple tears. Raven kneeled in front of her, letting her speak her piece on the matter.

"What if they don't like us anymore? What if they don't want us? Twin hates us, what if they all do? I don't think they'll ever forgive us for Ashton, never-ever. They don't love us anymore, they don't want us" she spoke quietly and Raven was, surprisingly, slightly angered at Timid.

"They don't hate us, Twin doesn't hate us, and if they didn't want us they wouldn't have come so far to find us" she said firmly, leaving no room for argument. But what she didn't deny is the possibility of them not wanting nor liking her, and certainly not forgiving her. The next realm she walked into was Rude's but she didn't stop, knowing the emotion was unfazed by a lot so she didn't need to speak with her, and passed right into Brave's realm.

"Hey Rae!" She said while throwing punches and kicks into the air.

"So what do you think, Brave?" she questioned curiously. Brave stopped practicing and looked at her.

"I think we should confront them before they get us. If they wanna talk, we can talk, if they wanna fight" she grinned and threw a punch "we can do that too. But hey, I said we should've done that years ago and you didn't listen to me then" she shrugged and went back to practicing, leaving Raven to her thoughts. So far, all the emotions responses led to one answer, and she didn't like it at all. As she was walking away, she heard one last call from Brave.

"And don't forget to tell the Titans!" of course, the Teen Titans, that was definitely going to be difficult…

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" ah, Rage. Raven braced herself as she walked up to the red-cloaked emotion and simply stood in front of her.

"LET ME GET THEM! HOW DARE THEY FOLLOW US HERE! THEY HAVE TO RIGHT TO-" seeing that Rage didn't have much of any other points except the one fact, Raven walked off to her final destination.

"Knowledge, Wisdom" she greeted and each nodded at her.

"Raven, I don't think it would be Wise to confront the Stones without-"

"They would never hurt us! You cant honestly think-"

"I don't but it would be better to tell the Titans so they can-"

"So they can overreact and get in the way? I say we talk to the Stones first then-"

"NO! We tell the Titans first then-"

"Quiet" Raven commanded and the two shut up immediately. "It doesn't matter who we speak to first, what are we going to say?"

The three all pondered the thought silently until Knowledge spoke.

"It depends on why the Stones came here, we never did get an answer to that"

"Which is why we have to speak to them first, if anything to just see exactly how much we have to tell the Titans" Wisdom added.

"I don't think they pose as a threat, but we haven't had contact with them in years."

"Maybe we could only contact one then? How about Rayne? She always was the calmest of the team"

"Yes, yes, that would work"

"So we're in agreement? We're calling Rayne?" Raven asked and the two emotions nodded. She gave a slight goodbye wave which was then returned and left her mind, floating down onto her bed as she did so. Looking at her hand, she still had the paper in it. She used her magic to summon the cell phone Robin had made her get ever since Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy ganged up on him saying they needed cell phones for their "social lives" and she dialed the number. It rang twice, than there was an answer.

________________

________

____

"_Hello?"_

* * *

**Ok, i lied, but with reason! i realized that i didnt hit my 1,000 word mark and was shocked! so yea, very sorry, and I know theese first chapters have been boring, but i promise thing will heat up and get explain further on. Also, what pairings do you guys like? Just wondering, but I have alot of OCs so the pairings will deffinatly change throughout the story. please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hello?"_

"Rayne? It's Raven"

"_Hey Rae, what's up?"_

"I need to know why The Stones are in Jump City" she demanded and heard Rayne sigh.

"_Hang on" _Rayne said and she heard footsteps. When they stopped, Rayne spoke again "_Sorry, didn't want the others to overhear. As for your question, we're here for you_"

"But why?"

"_If you're asking if we're a threat to your city, the answers no. if you're asking if we're a threat to your team…" _she trailed off and Raven had a ghost of a smile.

"You'll get dangerous if you don't get what you want and I'm assuming that's me"

"_Right"_

"So why now?"

"_It's taken this long to find you, Rae. Actually, Ashton woke up last week and it was with his added power that we found you finally. Don't listen to your sister, he's not mad. He just wants to know what we all do. Why?"_

"I thought you guys would've figured it out by now"

"_If it's because of Ash-"_

"He's only a part of it. I was a threat to the team. What if I hurt more than just him? He almost died because of me. He's been in a coma for years because of me"

"_It was an accident and anyways, you're a threat to our hyped-up super powered team but you're not a threat to your team of mostly non powered humans?"_

"Star's an alien" she mumbled mostly to her self "and no I joined the Titans awhile after I left the Stones, I was getting control"

"_So why not come back?" _the line was silent for a few heartbeats _"Raven?"_

"I hurt Ashton. I hurt The Phantom. The Shadow. One of the leaders. How could I go back knowing that? Knowing that I almost killed him? Why do you even want me back?"

"_Rae-ven. You didn't hurt him on purpose, even he knows that, and you didn't kill him. We're you're family, Rae, we love you. We could've helped or something, you didn't have to leave, or at least not forever. We've been worried sick, especially your sister who __does not__ hate you"_

"I can't go back, I have the Titans now"

"_You sure Rae?" _Raven paused. There was absolutely no way she could win. The Stones had been her family, but The Teen Titans are also family. Picking wasn't right, she couldn't.

"No" she whispered and Rayne sighed. The two were silent.

"_Listen, why don't we meet up somewhere? Just the two of us or others if you want. I don't really know what's up with the Heads, but I think Rebellious said something along the lines of we're going to be in Jump city for awhile, so we have time"_

"How soon can you get here?"

"_Um, depends, got an open window?"_

"Oh, right" Raven walked over to the edge of the big window and opened it just a crack "Alright, its open"

A breeze flew through the crack and swirled around the room until it reached right in front of Raven, where Rayne appeared with a dark blue phone in her hand that she shut with a snap.

"Hi" she said and Raven shut her own phone, throwing it on the bed.

"Hi" Raven replied. Rayne reached forward and gave Raven a quick, light hug that was not returned.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Rayne asked, sitting on the edge of Raven's bed. Raven sighed and sat next to her.

"I don't know. Oh Azar, what am I supposed to do?" Raven looked away from Rayne who put a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"For now? Relax. Nothing's happening so soon but just remember that what doesn't happen right now will happen later on. If you want my personal opinion, I honestly think you should come clean to the Titans, or at least Robin. Damn Rae, you got one hot leader dude" she giggled the last part and Raven gave a slight smile.

"You've never seen him shirtless" she teased and Rayne gasped and grabbed Raven's wrists.

"Please oh _please_ tell me you have a photo of that. He has to have a six-pack, its obvious in the spandex" Raven rolled her eyes, while Starfire was energetic and naïve, Rayne was more boy-crazed and teasing. Raven loved Starfire like a sister, but Rayne was the one who brought out the girl in Raven. And Raven _definitely_ had a girly girl side to her, just one that liked darker things. Her old team understood that…

"No, sorry Ray"

"S'ok, maybe I could practice with you guys sometime" she shrugged and Rave went back to being serious "Or not" she mumbled noticing Raven's expression. The violet-haired girl felt guilty, Rayne was just being playful.

"No no, its fine. Maybe one day you could"

"Really" Rayne said excitedly "That'd be super cool and you know it"

"Oh that'd be a sight" Raven mused. While Rayne may have weighed little over 100lbs and was very thin, she could probably take down Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg with her eyes closed. Rayne giggled.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Is it safe for us to walk around in Jump? Who's here?"

"Demon's team got in three days ago, Thorn's just got here today, and the Head's will be here any day now, they're just making arrangements of who's gonna guard our city. But Rae, you're talking to the girl who can turn into _wind_. We can go anywhere in the world and it'll only take minutes. Plus you can create portals so that's even less than minutes. Why stay in Jump? I mean, I've really been craving pizza and there's no better place to get it than Italy!"

"What if the Titans need me?"

"Have you never taken a day off?"

"Never needed to"

"Why not ask cutie-Robin for a day off? Or, if anything, you can teleport back in an instant" Raven was quietly thinking until she made a decision. She started to walk out of the room but turned back to face the confused blue-haired girl.

"Stay here" she said then walked out of the room. Raven walked back into the common room to see Cyborg and Beastboy playing video games while Starfire and Robin cheered them on. Using her powers, she paused the game.

"Robin" she said, making everyone turn to stare at her "can you come with me?"

He got up and walked over to her without question but Starfire seemed a bit uneasy about it. She and Robin had started dating a few days ago and she was _very_ protective of him. Right as they left the room, Raven waved her hand, restarting the video game much to the shock of the unprepared Cyborg and Beastboy. Raven led Robin back to her room, but stopped in front of the door.

"Robin, I'm going to need you to be quiet and listen for awhile, ok?" he nodded and she opened the door. Rayne was still sitting on the bed, but now had a book open in her lap that she shut when the two Titans entered the room. The blue haired girl looked confused, but smiled anyways.

"Hello" she said to Robin, who looked a bit shocked to see her in Raven's room. He opened his mouth to speak but was silence by Raven's hand on his mouth.

"Quiet and listen" she reminded him and they walked over to the bed. They all ended up in a weird triangle on the round bed, everyone equally spaced from one another.

"Alright Robin, I believe you've met Storm" Raven started, making sure not to use the other girl's real name for secrecy purposes "and same vice versa. Storm is part of a 13 member team called The Stones along with my half sister, Demon. So far, 9 out of the 13 have arrived in Jump and the other 3 will arrive soon. Now I know you want to ask why that does not add up to 13 and that is because I was" a light cough came from Rayne "I am" she corrected much to Rayne's satisfaction "the 13th member."

"And don't worry Robin, I promise we wont be a threat to Jump City. Stone's honor" Rayne added in with a bright smiled. Raven glared at being interrupted.

"As I was saying, I was originally a member of The Stones but an incident caused me to leave them. During the time that I was away was when I met you and the other Titans. While I did not intend to join another team, it was a spur of the moment decision that I do not regret, but I am still a part of the Stones. That's why they're here, to basically re-claim me"

"Yeah, we kinda need 13 members, specifically _the_ 13. The descendents of the original 13, but I'm guessing this is just a briefing and not the full history lesson so…" Rayne said and Robin was doing this weird squirming thing.

"Robin, you can speak now" Raven said, knowing fully why he was so twitchy. Raven thought he was going to question her, but was surprised when he turned to Rayne.

"What's your real name? What are your powers? Where are you from? Who's your team leader? Why are you-?"

"Whoa there, slow down. My name is Storm like yours is Robin, a cover, but I'm not giving you my real name. I'm a weather witch and I can travel by wind but I can also fight without my powers. I personally don't really know where I was born but I don't think I'm allowed to tell you where the team lives. We have three overall leaders of the Stones but we usually break up into three teams with the three leaders as one team, the head of my team is Demon. Oh, and can you spare Raven for today? We were going to go to Italy-"

"Storm!" Raven yelled and turned towards Robin "Any other questions?"

"Two for now, first being why didn't you tell me before?"

"Before as in earlier? I was a shocked and had to meditate immediately. Before as in awhile ago? Never actually thought I'd see my old team again"

"Ok, and secondary, so are you a Titan or a Stone?"

"Ugh, I don't know! I was a part of the Stones when I joined the Titans but I left them with intentions of never seeing them again! Now, I just don't know…"

"Robin, the teams going to be in town for awhile. The heads of the team are coming in soon, Raven can talk to them then, but I don't think there's any urgency to make this decision. We should give Raven time to decide"

"I agree, but I'd like to meet the rest of your team if possible" Robin requested and Rayne bit her lip nervously.

"Demon for some odd reason really doesn't like you but I can arrange for you to meet the other two on her team. The third team, Thorn's, just got in today so that meeting wont happen till later. Umm, wanna come to Italy?" she asked with a smile and Robin seemed shocked. He looked towards Raven who had put a hand to her forehead, amused but slightly embarrassed at Rayne's insistency that they go to Italy "_please_ just _one_ slice of pizza and maybe some pasta. It won't take long, I promise, and Raven can teleport back in an instant and my flying doesn't take much longer. _Please_"

The shocks just got better and better for Raven.

"Alright" Robin responded "but I'd like to have the other members of Demon's team there and I defiantly need to ask more questions"

"YAY!" Rayne squealed and bounced up and down on the bed while sitting. "Omg, I'll go tell the guys now. Meet ya'll later!" she said and with a large gust of wind, she was gone. With widened eyes, Raven turned to Robin.

"You agreed to that?" she asked and he nodded.

"You need to get out of here for awhile and I need answers. You can teleport us back whenever, the city's been pretty calm, Kidflash is in town, and I think the rest of the team can handle themselves for one meal"

"And how are you going to explain this to them?"

"You and I are going out together as friends. We can explain the rest to them later"

"Alright" she said and Robin left the room with her following close behind. Nothing had changed in the common room since Raven had gotten Robin from it and so once again she paused the video game.

"Raven and I will be back in awhile guys, we'll have our communicators on if you need us" Robin announced.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked.

"Out" Raven replied. And Starfire floated over to Robin.

"Oh well then may I join you?" she asked and Raven looked at a nervous Robin as if to say 'your girlfriend, you answer'

"Um, sorry Star, Raven and I kinda need to discuss things. Alone" Star did _not _look happy about this.

"Oh" she said, and then flew off to her room most likely.

"We'll be back soon" Raven said and resumed the video game so that Cyborg and Beastboy didn't say anything. "Let's go" she said to Robin. When they got back to her room, Rayne was already there with two boys.

"Guys meet Robin, Robin meet Vamp and Wulf" Rayne introduced "Oh, and you two might wanna change" she added, pointing at Raven and Robin. "It warm in Italy right now so wear something light. Raven, please tell me you have more clothes than just your uniform and same to you Robin"

"Er" Robin said nervously and Rayne rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Oh god, Raven your expression shows your answer is about the same as his so I'll be right back. Guys, I'm gonna grab some of your clothes, kay?" Vamp and Wulf nodded and Rayne flew off with the wind, leaving the two Titans with two Stones.

"Long time no see Rae-Rae" Vamp said in a teasing, deep voice. Robin noticed that like Raven, Storm, and Demon, the two boys both had odd looks. Vamp had pale skin, a nice toned and lean physique, was a few inches taller than Robin, _gold_ hair that was short in the back and had long left-side bangs that almost covered his eyes, which were also a sparkling gold hue, and a bright smile directed towards Raven.

Wulf, on the other hand, seemed to be both similar and opposite to Vamp. While their height and physique were identical, Wulf had a light tan, sparkling _silver_ eyes, silver hair that was the same style as Vamp's except with bangs on the right side, and was studying Raven and Robin with a serious expression that Robin returned to him.

"If you want to ask something, Robin, do ask" Wulf said, his voice being light but taunting, also a deep undertone like Vamp's.

"Brothers?" Robin asked at the two and Vamp grinned

"Twins" the golden hair boy replied with such pride that Wulf smiled slightly at that. Once again, a large burst of wind swirled around the room and landed in front of Robin and Raven with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Ok, Robin change into this" Rayne handed him part of the bundle "and Raven into this. Now!" and with that she shooed the three boys out of the room. Robin looked at the two and made a motion for them to follow him, he couldn't leave them in the tower for the others to find. Luckily his room wasn't far from Raven's and they got there without disturbances. Vamp and Wulf sat on Robin's bed and Robin went into his bathroom to change. His outfit was basically a mix of Vamp's and Wulf's. The same light wash jeans and gold dyed leather as Vamp but the same tight, black and silver splatter paint styled t-shirt as Wulf's along with silver rimmed, dark tinted sunglasses. Robin had his own black sneakers and had to admit, he didn't look too bad. Even though after what he had seen of Raven's all team, they probably were part-time models.

The three walked back to Raven's room and it was only Robin who was shocked at his team-mate's look. She had on her normal boots, mid-thigh black shorts, a purple t-shirt, and her hair was down to her shoulders with the front strands pulled back. Rayne had gotten her to wear a little makeup that only included clear lip-gloss and light purple eye shadow, simple but made Raven look good.

"You know, it's rude to stare Robin" Rayne remarked with a giggle and both Raven and Robin blushed.

"Let's just go" Raven mumbled and Rayne smiled wider.

"Kay, Robin this is gonna feel a little weird, alright?" Robin nodded "Hold on!"

And wind swirled around the five, lifting them off their feet, and suddenly they were flying with the wind.

Robin definitely wasn't getting used to this. While it didn't hurt he felt like he was in a different body, the body of the wind. Luckily it was over soon and they landed under a tree in what looked like a park. He looked towards Rayne.

"Italy?"

"Italy" she nodded "The restaurant's just over there" she pointed and they all started walking towards it "Oh! I forgot, since we're in public we're just gonna use our cover names"

"Cover names?" Robin asked and she nodded again

"Yup, not the hero names but not the real names, cover names. Vamp's Hayden, Wulf's Drake, I'm either misty or sunny and you and Rae can be Scott and Scarlett, kay?" everyone nodded and they soon entered the restaurant. A waiter brought them over to a table on the roof and gave them all menus that they looked over. Minutes later, Rayne ordered for them all in fluent Italian and then it was question time.

"Are you sure no one will recognize us?" Robin asked.

"Positive, all of our clothes including the ones that you and Raven are wearing are infused with a glamour charm so no one can see what we really look like, only others wearing the charm which activated during our 'flight'" Rayne assured him "Hayden, why don't you tell Robin about your powers so he doesn't have to waste breath on a millions questions"

"Alright, if you couldn't tell from my name, I'm a vampire. I do have fangs and when bitten by them my saliva works like a drug. My skin is harder to penetrate but not impossibly so and my strength and speed are naturally fast and strong but I work out to improve and strengthen them. Most vampires cannot go out in sunlight but due to being a Stone, I can. Also, I do drink blood but also can eat regular food, it just tastes weird. Drake, your turn"

"Like Hayden's name, mine is direct to my powers. I'm a werewolf, but unlike others I can change on will. No, the full moon does _not_ affect me like other wulfen. My strength and speed are both powerful but my strength more so than speed. I also work out to improve both skills. Silver also doesn't affect me but the reason for not being like other werewulfen is because I'm a Stone. That's the basics of it, questions? Wait, foods here"

A pizza was placed in the middle of them while Robin, Rayne, and Drake got pasta and Raven got a salad. Hayden only had a soda and grabbed a slice of pizza, taking a dramatic bite of it to show Robin he could eat it. When the waiter went away, Robin asked questions.

"Ok, I'd like to see you guys in action, but why does being a part of The Stones affect your powers so much?"

"Its not _being_ a Stone, it's kinda the history behind the team name. See, we'd love to tell you, but the heads would probably kill us so sorry! You can ask them when they come to Jump though" Rayne said while grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Also, Hayden, uh, do you have a reflection or-?" Robin started but Hayden cut him off.

"Yes, I have a reflection and yes I show up in photos. I can cross running water and crosses don't hurt me. Yes, this all goes back to the Stones so don't ask"

"Hey, I got a question. Ro- Scott, what the hell did you do to Demon?" Drake asked and Robin looked confused.

"I didn't do anything to her, I don't even know her" he said.

"Huh, she came back ranting and screaming and the only words we could make out were 'Robin' 'jerk' and 'secret'" Drake remarked while taking a bite of pizza.

"Anything else?" Robin questioned, wondering how he could've upset the girl in the less than five minutes he had seen her.

"Um, yea sorta. I only heard bits of it through the walls but 'Dick' 'Goth-something' and 'Gray-something' were also screamed out"

Robin almost spit out his drink he took a sip of. It seemed that this girl knew something and he needed to find out what.

"What are her powers?" he asked and the three Stones looked nervously towards a stiffened Raven.

"Uh, you'd have to ask her" Hayden said awkwardly. "So, the Titans. Um, how's that going?"

"Good" Raven said, speaking for the first time "I'd ask if you guys knew anything about them, but it seems you do"

"Yep. Robin, ex-sidekick of Batman, Starfire is an alien princess, Beastboy can change into any animal, and Cyborg is half robot." Rayne listed off "That's not including Titans east and any other Titans"

Robin should've been surprised, but he wasn't. The Stones seemed smart and strong, it was a relief they were the good guys and not bad.

"And Omg, Scott! I was wondering, do you think maybe we could join you guys for practice one day? It'd be fuuuuuuuuun" Rayne asked and smiled at Raven with sparkling eyes. Robin looked intrigued.

"You, Hayden, and Drake versus me and Raven or the whole teams?" he asked and Rayne smirked.

"Well there's four of us on Demon's team and 13 Stones all together. Whatever works for you, Boy Wonder" she taunted and Robin smiled.

"We'll see. When the rest of your team gets in, it's on" this made the three Stones grin like mad and Raven smiled but shook her head slightly.

"Oh Azar, this will be…" she trailed off. They finished their food with mindless chatter and got ice cream for desert. When they got back to the tower though, Robin pulled Rayne aside.

"Do you know if there's anyway I could talk to Demon?" he asked and she gave him a weird look.

"Um, I could tell her that you wanna talk to her but that's the best I could do"

"Alright, thanks"

"No problem"

The Stones left and Raven and Robin walked into the tower from the roof where they'd landed. For once Beastboy and Cyborg weren't in the main room with Starfire so the two sat on the couch.

"I'll admit Raven, they're not so bad" Robin said and Raven smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I know, but wait till you meet _all _of them" she said and Robin turned a bit serious.

"So, Demon?" he asked and she sighed.

"My twin sister. Well, half sister. It's complicated, see when Trigon raped Arella she was already pregnant with Demon from another man but something with Trigon's demonic powers made it so she was also pregnant with me which is why we are both twins and half-sisters. While I was raised by the monks in Azarath, her father took her away after Arella told him that Trigon would most likely try to kill their child. She and I met when her father sent her to visit Arella and she was my best friend. When the Stones were formed, we were all extremely young. When you meet the rest of the team, I'll explain it then, but I can sell secrets that aren't mine."

"Ok Raven"

"Well, I'm going to go meditate. Bye" she said and walked out of the common room. Robin went to his room and looking at his computer, he saw he had a message from Batman saying to video call him immediately. He did so and when his old mentors face filled the screen, he was slightly scared.

"Robin, we have a problem"

"What kind of problem?

"Someone knows our identities, there was a letter on the door from an anonymous sender with no fingerprints or any indications of who sent it"

"So how do you know they know?" Batman held up the letter for Robin to read. It said 'Bruce Wayne=Batman and Richard Grayson-Wayne=Robin'

"That's how" Batman said.

"So what do we do?"

"I'm already narrowing down a list of suspects, I suggest you do the same"

"Alright, Robin out" he said and the screen went black. Robin ran a hand through his spiky black hair and threw himself onto his bed. Turning his head, he saw a white envelope on the other pillow through with 'Richard' written in elegant red script on the front. He carefully picked up the letter, it was sealed with old fashion red-wax, and opened it.

'_The docks, midnight. Don't be late Robin'_

That was all it said and Robin considered calling back Batman, but no. He was going to figure this out. He was going to the docks tonight. Alone.

* * *

Alright, let's put out the facts you now know to make things easier. Rayne=Storm=Misty/Sunny (weather witch), Hayden=Vamp(vampire), Drake=Wulf(werewulf), Demon is Raven's half sister and twin and thats about all you know about the Stones so far. Next chapter will maybe be this long and will have more stones/titans meetings. Review replies from ch1&2:

alienvspredator5: Thank you! and what about Raven and one of the Titans east or Red X? ur opinion? :)

Rosebud in Amber: Thank you! :)

Excalibur13: Thank you! and lol, Demon's always been my fav too, theres gonna be alot of her later on :)

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Robin spent most of his afternoon making lists. Lists of his enemies, then lists of who was smart enough to figure out his secret, then comparing both lists to see who was on both, and the lists went on and on. Slade, of course, was on the lists but somehow Robin doubted this was his style. And Red X was smart but he was not an enemy to both him _and_ Batman. Midnight seemed years away for the Boy Wonder.

A knock on his door stopped him from his work. When he opened the door, Kidflash ran inside his room.

"And hello to you too" Robin said, shutting the door.

"Hey so guess what?" Kidflash said excitedly. He and Robin had been friends way before the Teen Titans had started but everyone assumed since they were so different that they wouldn't even be friends. They did not know Robin's best friends were Kidflash, Speedy, and Aqualad.

"What?" Robin played along and Kidflash grinned like mad.

"Jinx quit the Hive!" he said and Robin groaned. He hated being a spoilsport to his friends but this was getting a little out of hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Well, the Hive was walking around and stuff and Jinx wasn't with them! I even checked their hideout, all her stuff's gone!"

"Wally, just because she left one villain team doesn't mean she's gone good" Robin said and Kidflash slumped over, smile gone.

"I know you don't think its possible Robin, but I really believe she can be good. It's not just because of a crush, deep down she knows she's good. _I _know she's good." Robin put a hand on Kidflash's shoulder.

"Well, I'll admit she's smart leaving the Hive _six_" Robin said, making Kidflash laugh at their old joke "but we don't know where she went, so that might be something to look into"

"We?" Kidflash said, perking up immediately with a hopeful grin. Robin smiled.

"Yeah, I know I've doubted this from the start but I think you're onto something"

"So you'll help me?"

"I don't know how much help I'll be, I have a lot to do right now" noticing his friend's stress, Kidflash grew concerned.

"What's up?"

"New team in town, turns out they're Raven's old team and family, plus someone knows about me and Bruce"

"Oh man, Rich need me to do anything? I'll help you if you want or-"

"You have Jinx to find. You can stay here in the tower though, if I need your help, I'll ask"

"Ok, so, wanna fill me in on this new team?"

Robin spent the next few hours talking to Kidflash, after going into every detail about The Stones he started talking about the letters. Again, Kidflash was worried.

"You sure you don't want me to look out for you? I can hide near the docks somewhere"

"No, I'll be fine"

"Days like this I kinda miss when we were younger, running around the mansion while our mentors were in a meeting or out fighting"

"Or when Alfred would bring us ice cream and popcorn while we'd watch movie with Garth and Roy"

"Those were the days" they sighed, remembering themselves as young children without a care in the world.

"Maybe one day we can all go back to the manor and pretend like we're still just Wally, Roy, Garth, and Richard"

"Yeah, that'd be fun. Well, I'm gonna go for a run. See ya later, Robin" and he was off. Robin looked at the clock, it was almost six. Damn. Then he remembered what Storm had said about sparring practice with the teams. 12 versus 5 wouldn't do and he wasn't even sure if Raven would fight or on what team. Right now, he had Cyborg, Star, Beastboy, Kidflash, and himself. Five. Who else could he include…?

Titans East was an option but he could only have a few of them come since someone needed to guard the city so they would probably leave Mas y Menos. Now he had 8. Herald and Jericho were working on forming a Titans North so they were out. Argent was an option but that would only be 9. After making a few phone calls, he confirmed Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, and Argent to come out and he would figure the rest out later. Now it was 7:15, still leaving 4hours and 45minutes. Once again, damn.

**With Raven**

Lunch had gone far better than expected and without meditating, Raven _knew_ her emotions were very happy with the turn out. Sadly, she had only spoken to 3 out of 12 and had a long ways to go. From what Rayne had said, Thorn's team was here but probably jet lagged so she'd wait awhile before finding them and hopefully they'd wait awhile before finding her. What to tell the rest of the Titans though and of course when to tell them…

Raven put a hand to her forehead as a tingling feeling swept through her mind. Someone was trying to contact her telepathically. She allowed it and a voice she had known so well rang through her mind.

'_Hello sister dear…'_

**With Titans East**

"Alright, Speedy and Aqua pack your stuff and get in the jet. Mas y Menos, you're in charge here for awhile ok?"

"Si, si!" They chanted. Speedy looked confused.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Robin called and said he wanted us there and that'd he'd explain later. Now get moving!" the boys did as Bumblebee asked and in a half hour they were all loaded up in the jet, taking off.

"Hey Bee, can we get ice cream?" Speedy asked and Bumblebee rolled her eyes.

"No!" she replied and he pouted.

"Pleaseeeeeeee" he whined and then, much to Bumblebee's annoyance, started begging.

"Stop! Fine, Aqualad it's up to you. You're the tie-breaker" she decided and Speedy internally cheered. Like Robin and Kidflash, everyone thought Speedy and Aqualad only put up with each other because of being Titans, unknown that they were actually friends.

"Then let's get ice cream" the raven haired boy said and Speedy cheered out loud while Bumblebee groaned.

"Fine! I'll tell Robin we're leaving the jet in the garage first though"

The rest of the ride was spent in silence and when they got to the tower, the garage was already open. They landed and saw Cyborg and Beastboy arguing over by the T-car.

"I'm not building you your own T-car!"

"Then let me drive yours!"

"Hell no!" ahh, the lovely sounds of Titans tower.

"Hey Sparky" Bumblebee said and Cyborg looked up with wide eyes.

"Bumblebee! Um, what are you doing here?" he said nervously with a blush. Speedy smirked at Aqualad, it was obvious Cyborg liked the leader of Titans East.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ice cream. You coming Aqua-dude?" Speedy announced and Aqualad nodded. They walked out of the garage and when they reached the end of the island, Speedy realized something.

"Aw man, how are we supposed to get ice cream if we can't leave the damn island?" he groaned.

"Swimming?" Aqualad suggested and Speedy shook his head. Looking up though, he saw Starfire heading out of the Tower.

"Star! Can you help us get off this island?" he asked and she smiled.

"Of course friend Speedy!" she said and grabbed Speedy and Aqualad's hands. She flew them to the city and then let them down.

"Thanks Star, have fun shopping" Aqualad said.

"Oh yes! It will be most joyous! Goodbye friends!" she said and floated off.

"Race you to the ice cream shop?" Speedy asked and Aqualad grinned.

"You're on" he said and they both ran off. That is, until Speedy bumped into someone. He fell to the ground but the person he bumped into managed to keep their balance. A pale, dainty hand was in front of him and he grabbed it while getting up. Looking at the person, he realized that it was a girl and while he was going to apologize, her looks struck him speechless.

She had light pink hair that fell in waves to mid back even in her high ponytail, one-shade darker pink eyes that were sparkling with concern that were framed by long blonde-ish lashes, she was a few inches shorter than him, pale but not unhealthily so, thin but you could tell she had curves, naturally plump pink lips, and an adorable blush spreading across her cheeks from his staring. She wore a white tank top with a off the shoulder over-sized pink t-shirt over it, skinny light-wash blue jeans, a white ribbon chocker with a pink stone in the middle, and pink and white converse.

"I'm sorry" she said and Speedy snapped out of his daze.

"No no, I'm sorry. I ran into you. My friend and I were having this race and-"

"Chryssy!" a voice yelled and a girl came running up to the two. She was thin and pale like the pink-haired girl, but had brown curls with golden-brown highlights that brushed her shoulders, big brown doe eyes, and was wearing regular jeans, a tight green t-shirt, a brown headband, green converse, and dog-tag chains. What really surprised him though was the look of disgust she gave him.

"A Titan Chryssy, really?" she said and the pink hair girl blushed again and looked at him apologetically.

"Be nice Pix" she said.

"Whatever, we were going to go to the park, kay?"

"Sure, I'll meet you guys there" and with a nod, the brunette ran off.

"I'm sorry about that, she's-" she started but Speedy laughed.

"Well, looks like we're both sorry for something"

"Yeah, but I have to get going. Maybe well cross paths again sometime, hopefully without running smack into each other"

"I hope so" he said sincerely and she smiled.

"Bye" she said and ran off the way her friend did. Speedy practically skipped to the ice cream parlor where Aqualad was sitting with a chocolate ice cream cone.

"Where were you?" his friend asked and he grinned.

"I just happened to run into this amazingly cute girl" he said dreamily and his friend gave him a weird look.

"O-k…so what's her name?" Speedy froze on the spot and Aqualad laughed. "You didn't even get her name? Damn Speed, she must've been one hot girl for you to be _that_ distracted" Speedy groaned but nodded.

"She was" he said and then walked away to get his own ice cream. Looking down into the glass at all the flavors, he was about to get his normal vanilla with chocolate chips ice cream, but saw a new flavor. It was a cotton candy that came in either blue or pink and Speedy got it in pink. Manliness be damned, it reminded him of _her_.

**With Raven**

'_Hello sister dear…'_

'Raksha' she replied in her mind and could practically see her sister smirk.

'_That's right. So I heard you had lunch with Rayne and the twins'_

'You heard correctly'

'_I see… well, from what Rayne said I take it you're thinking about remaining a Titan'_

'It's not like you'd take me back if I wanted to be a Stone. Seems you hate me now sis'

'_You're wrong, Raven. I could never hate you'_ the bitterness drained from the red head's tone and a soft, melodious voice replaced it _'I've missed you and yes, I was angry at you, but I still want you back. We're twins, two halves of a whole. It's lonely without you'_

Raven felt immensely guilty at the sadness and desperation in her own sister's voice. Raksha was older and Raven always used to look up to her since she was her rock, strong and tough, nothing messed with Raksha or her sister. To hear Raksha so broken…

'I'm sorry' her voice, even internally cracked.

'_I'd say its fine but…well, you know. But hey, don't cry. Please. I mean, maybe we could, uh, reconnect? Maybe try to fix what we have now into what used to be?'_

"Raksha, I don't know. Being a Titan-'

'_I'm not talking about being team members Rae, I'm talking about being friends. Sisters. Twins. Going back to being the inseparable Demon twins, best friends for life and beyond'_

'Yeah. I'd like that'

'_Good, but I can't talk today sis. Sorry. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow? You know how to contact me' _Raven laughed lightly at this, they had had a mental bond since they were born.

'Yeah, maybe'

'_Alright, Raksha out' _and with that, the conversation was over, leaving only Raven's voice in her own head. Lying back onto her bed, Raven decided she was in desperate need of a nice long nap…

_**_With Robin**

Robin decided to go see if the Titans East were here yet and they were, at least Bumblebee was.

"Speedy and Aqualad went to get ice cream" she said while beating Cyborg and Beastboy in their video games. Robin frowned but nodded, he was really looking forward to seeing his old friends. Lucky for him though, at that minutes Speedy and Aqualad walked through the front door. Well, Aqualad walked, Speedy seemed to be _skipping_.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" he said and everyone turned to stare at him while Aqualad shook his head.

"He meet some girl today that he's 'in love' with. Doesn't even know her name" he explained and Cyborg and Beastboy snickered. Robin looked at Aqualad and Speedy, twitched his head slightly to the door, and the two nodded sharply. They waited until the other three occupants of the room were distracted again, and then left. Once they reached Robin's room, they did the fist-bump man-hug thing with wide smiles.

"So how've you guys been?" Robin asked and they sat down on black leather couches Robin had put in only weeks ago.

"Good, you?" Aqualad asked.

"I've been better, there's been a lot going on"

"Like?"

"A new hero team in town, Wally chasing after Jinx, someone found out about me and Bruce…"

"What!" they said simultaneously and Robin nodded.

"Yea, don't worry guys, I'll handle it" they looked skeptical but nodded "and I'll tell you if I need any help" this put them more at ease "so Roy, tell me about this girl" that got Speedy excited.

"She's amazing man. She's thin with curves, a little shorter than me, she's pale but not Raven pale, has got these amazing pink eyes and light pink hair and-"

"Wait, pale, pink eyes, pink hair, was there anyone else?" Robin interrupted and Speedy looked confused.

"Uh yea, her friend, simple brunette, brown eyes, nothing special but-"

Robin took off from the room and his confused friends followed him. When he stopped in front of Raven's door and knocked loudly, they got a bit worried.

Raven opened the door with half opened eyes and slightly rumpled hair. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she looked at the boys suspiciously.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Raven, is there a pink eyed pink haired Stone and a brunette with brown eyes?" Robin asked and Raven was wide awake.

"Yeah, why?"

"Speedy meet them today" Raven's wide purple eyes set on the archer and he was slightly scared, having no clue what they were talking about didn't help him.

"Care to explain what you're talking about?" Aqualad asked and Raven and Robin shared a look. She shrugged and moved aside, letting Robin walk in the room. This time it was Aqualad and Speedy that shared looks, very terrified looks. Raven smirked.

"Afraid?" she taunted and the boys puffed out their chests, it was their masculinity on the line so they simply walked past her and into the room, pretending like they weren't scared out of their minds. Robin was already sitting on the edge of the bed, laughing at the horrified looks in his friends' eyes. While Raven's room was dark and scary, he had already gotten used to it unlike his friends. They both began to sit down on Raven's bed very slowly, cautiously, until Robin pulled them by the backs of their uniforms, knocking them down onto the bad.

"If you saw who Robin and I believe you saw, you saw an old teammate of mine, her name is Thorn. The brunette's name is Pixie. They're two members of a 13member team called The Stones who come from a city far away from here. Chances are you're going to be seeing a lot of them" Raven explained.

"Wait, but the brunette called her 'Chryssy'?" Speedy said and Raven had a ghost of a smile.

"A cover name, Chrysanthemum. It's not her real name"

"Oh, so when can I see her again?" he asked and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well, we haven't told the rest of the team about them so…" Robin trailed off and Speedy stood up.

"Well let's tell them so I can see her again!" he exclaimed, grabbing Robin and Aqualad's hands and practically dragging them out, amusing the violet haired goth.

"Speedy!" Robin said, trying to break free of his friend's grip "It's Raven's decision if we tell them or not!" Speedy then dropped their hands and got on his knees in front of Raven.

"Please please please" he begged and Raven took a step back, giving him an odd look then a look at Robin and Aqualad as if to say 'Is he seriously doing this?' They nodded and she looked back towards Speedy, who was now hugging her legs much to her discomfort. At that moment, Robin and Aqualad wished nothing more than to have a camera.

"Off" Raven commanded in her monotone voice and Speedy immediately let go. "Maybe I could as Storm for Thorn's number…"

Speedy shocked everyone by grabbing Raven in a tight bear hug to which she used her magic to throw him off her and on the floor while shuddering.

"Never. Ever. Do that again. Got it?" she growled and he nodded "Good, now leave"

Speedy ran out of the room and Robin gave her a polite nod and smile before leaving, but Aqualad stayed.

"Hey Raven, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out tomorrow? I saw a new gothic bookstore/café by the ice cream parlor and thought maybe we could check it out? I think-"

"Sure" she said and a smile lit up his face.

"Ok, bye Raven" he said and went after his friends. After the door shut, Raven collapsed onto her bed, levitating her phone into her hand, she dialed Rayne's number.

"_What's up Rae?" _she answered happily.

"I need Thorn's number"

"_Um, sure, but I just got off the phone with Jason, I think she's on a date right now"_

"She has a boyfriend?"

"_Yeah, real cutie, he's got powers too but they've mostly been doing long distance since he lives in Jump. It's been over a year since they started going out"_

"Oh wow, Speedy will be crushed"

"_Speedy? Teen Titan Speedy?"_

"Yeah, he meet her today and apparently 'fell in love at first sight'"

"_Damn, poor him"_

"Yeah"

"_So, I'll have her give you a call later, kay?"_

"Alright, thanks, bye"

"_No problem, bye"_

Raven decided to go back to her nap and left the phone where she could hear it, she'd tell Speedy the bad news later…

**With Robin**

It was 9:30 and Robin was practically twitching in anticipation. Speedy and Aqualad went outside to spar and Robin watched for awhile, but soon got bored. He played video games with Beastboy, Bumblebee, and Cyborg, but couldn't seem to get into it. He considered knocking on Raven's door again, but had a feeling she didn't want to be disturbed. Starfire had been out most of the day shopping and he had already gone over his list of suspects at least 10 times. Maybe he could go to the docks early? Now there was an option…

**With Kidflash**

The young speedster had been relaxing in the park ever since leaving the Tower and noticed it was getting dark. While he couldn't stay in the park, he decided to take a quick run to look for Jinx. He had been running for five minutes when he noticed a girl with pink hair hand-in-hand with a tall, blonde boy. He slowed down to watch them but was highly confused. Jinx was the only person in all of Jump city with pink hair and this girl had pink hair, but he was sure it wasn't his Jinx. This girl had lighter, bubblegum pink hair, wasn't as pale as Jinx, a bit shorter, had darker pink eyes, and looked carefree and happy. This girl may not have been Jinx, but in a way, Kidflash wished she was. To see Jinx that joyful and careless, not to mention being good, would be amazing for him. But no, this girl was not his Jinx, so he ran off looking for her again.

Once he had gone to the desperation of running up the sides of buildings, he found her! She was carrying boxes around an apartment room and didn't notice her looking in the window. He ran inside the building and took the stair up to the top floor where he saw her. Knocking rapidly on the door, he heard her unlocking it and when she opened it, he grabbed her in a twirling hug, lifting her off her feet.

"JINXY!" he yelled, stopping the spinning but not letting her go.

"Get off of me!" she said and he did, looking her once over. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a black-and-pink stripped t-shirt, purple slippers, and her hair was in a high ponytail. She looked almost…normal.

"Why are you here?" she asked, slightly surprising him. He expected her to shove him out as soon as she realized who he was, but she just crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for an answer. He smiled.

"I missed you, I've been looking for you. You left the Hive!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Sooooooo, why didn't you tell me!" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um, why would I? It's none of your business. And if your expecting me to go all goody-goody and join the Titans, you might as well leave now" she said and picked up a small cardboard box, walking away from him.

"Oh come on Jinxy"

"Stop calling me that" he ran in front of her and grabbed the box, his hands overlapping hers.

"Jinx, please. Talk to me" he pleaded, his blue eyes looking deep into her bright pink eyes, for once without a smile. She sighed and he removed his hands from the box, moving aside so she could pass. He was about to leave when she spoke.

"What do you wanna know?" she asked walking out of the room she had put the box in and towards the couch in the living room. He smiled and went to sit next to her.

"Why did you leave the Hive?" he asked and she didn't meet his eyes, running her hands through her hair.

"I don't know, if you're asking if you were part of it, I won't lie, you were. I guess I just got tired of them, the Hive, I needed to get away for awhile. Kyd Wykkyd and I left just a few days ago"

"Wait, he lives with you?"

"Yeah, he always was my best friend, his room is right next to nine like it was in both the school and the Hive headquarters"

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Honestly, no clue. Me and Wykkyd, we both contacted our families, they un-disowned us when they found out that we left the Hive, so we don't have to steal to get by. Our families have known each other for years and believe me, they are not poor. We might go visit them later on but they live pretty far away. Actually, my cousin is in town right now, she got in today but she's probably at her hotel jet lagged"

"That's nice" he mused, "so you're totally done with the Hive?" she shook her head

"No, Wykkyd and I left a note when we left, but there's no way we're getting off that easily. Two of the top student in the class, someone's gonna come after us. And if you already found us…" he ran around the apartment until her found paper and a pen. He scribbled something down quickly then returned next to her. Using one hand to left her chin so their eyes met, he grabbed her hand with the hand that held the paper.

"If you're ever in danger, or just wanna talk. Whenever you need me, to help or to vent or _anything_ at _any_ hour of the day, I _will_ be there for you. No matter what, I promise" he said the words with such sincerity, his blue eyes so desperate for her to believe him, that she had to. She nodded.

"Yeah, ok" she said breathlessly "I will" drowning in his blue eyes, she didn't realize she was slightly leaning forward until her lips brushed his. She gasped and his thumb ran over her cheek, his lips pressing softly against hers. It was magic, everything else in the world disappeared, everything but the two of them. Kid had dreamed of this ever since he met her and she had sworn it would never happen, ever. Yet he was the one to reluctantly pull back first, leaving her shocked. He quickly kissed her check and ran off, leaving her speechless. Soundlessly, she touched her cheek, then her lips. Looking down at her hand, she noticed a small piece of paper with his name and number. Standing up, she put the paper in her pocket, and went back to moving boxes.

* * *

Review please! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**With Robin**

At a little past ten, Robin set out for the docks. Walking all the way to the end, he leaned his arms on the railing and noticed a small letter taped to it with a red "R" on the front, similar to the one at the Tower. Opening it, he read silently to himself.

'_Dearest Robin, you're early. I suspected such so I prepared. If you are in uniform, go back to the Tower and change into normal clothes, then meet me at the club called 'Venom' and I'll find you there. Sincerely,?'_

Luckily, Robin was still in the clothes he had been when he went out to lunch so he headed to the club. It was a darker, low-key club that was unknown but if word ever spilled out about it, it would probably be very popular. Not a ton of people went there much less had heard of it or gotten in. Perfect for hero-teams in disguise. Upon entering, he looked around to find the mystery person, but then remember the 'don't find me, I'll find you' part of the letter. So he headed over to an empty table and waited, but was approached by three identical blonde girls, giggling and batting their eyelashes at him.

"Wanna dance?" the first one asked and Robin stood up, he might as well do _something_. After a few minutes of mindless dancing, the girl disappeared with louder giggles and left him alone for only a mere minute.

"Hey bird boy" he heard a feminine voice whisper in his ear and he spun around quickly, only to see no one. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around again, seeing an oddly familiar brunette girl. She had a mess of dark brown ringlet curls brushing her shoulders in a high ponytail with straight left-side bangs, flawless semi-tan skin, red-painted plump lips, curvy yet delicate features, and was wearing a pleated green skirt that was a few inches above the knees, a tight brown tube top, a waist length black leather jacket, gold hoop earrings, gold bangles on both wrists, a black spiked dog-collar, knee high brown combat boots, and dark sunglasses with brown and green rims. So familiar to Robin it almost hurt.

She placed her arms lightly near his neck and started to move her hips to the beat, raising one thin eyebrow above her glasses at him. He smirked and placed his hands on her waist, also starting to dance. She spun and her back was flush against him, her lips at his ear.

"So, remember me?" she asked huskily and he racked his brain for an answer. She took this as a no and grabbed his hand, twirling herself to face him again. His dancing got a bit slower and stiffer as he thought and she laughed loudly.

"Come on Richie! Let go!" she yelled against the blaring music and that's when he remembered.

**Flashback**

"_Come on Richie, you have to let me go" a young brunette girl said to her best friend, looking at the handcuffs he had attached himself to her with. The young boy shook his head, his sapphire eyes pooling with tears. "Come on Richie, let go!" She pleaded. He shakily grabbed the key from his pocket and removed the cuffs, freeing the girl but leaving the cuffs on himself. _

"_Why do you have to go? Why can't you stay here, with me?" his voice cracked and she wrapped her arms around him._

"_Because, daddy says I gotta go to a special school. Richie, please don't cry" she pleaded as he held onto her tightly._

"_Don't leave Gar" he begged softy and she started crying too._

"_I'll be back, I promise" she said and shockingly, the almost six-year-old Richard Grayson-Wayne kissed the young girl on the lips, pulling back immediately afterwards. They stayed frozen staring at each other, his blue eyes meeting her exotic eyes that were bright yet dark green on the iris edges, chocolate brown near the middle, and blood red right near the pupil, until Alfred interrupted him._

"_Young master Richard, master Bruce just got home and I told him you were outside playing. He wants you inside immediately" he whispered and Richard nodded sadly and looked at his best friend and first crush, now also first kiss._

"_Bye Gar" he whispered and she smiled sadly._

"_I'll be back Richie" she promised and gave him a kiss on the cheek, blushing profoundly afterwards. She ran off through the woods between both of their houses, but looked back at him._

"_Wave goodbye to young Garnet Redfern, master Richard" Alfred said and that's what the boy did, waved goodbye to a piece of his heart that may never come back._

"_I'll wait for you, forever" he whispered to himself and walked back to the house hand-in-hand with Alfred._

_**_End of flashback**

"Garnet" he whispered and she flashed him a bright, pearly white smile that could've brighten a whole room. He stood there, unmoving and jaw dropped, and she giggled.

"Oh dear, I think I've broken him. Come on boy, let's go get some air" she said and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the club's back entrance which was right near the docks. If Robin wasn't so shell shocked, he probably would've smacked himself for going all the way around town to the front entrance of the club when it was mere steps away from him. She took him to where he found the letter on the railing and sat on said railing, kicking her feet and looking at him with a tilted head.

"So, what's up?" she asked and he snapped out of his shock and grabbed her in a spinning, tight hug, burying his head in her neck and just holding her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and set her feet back on the ground after they stopped spinning, pulling back slightly to rest her forehead on his, laughing breathlessly at the sound of their sunglasses clashing.

"Now that's the proper 'hello' I was looking for" she joked and he chuckled.

"You're back. You're _finally_ back" he breathed and she nodded.

"Yeah. I'm back"

"How did you find me?"

"Oh please Richie, you think some traffic-light Halloween costume is going to stop _me_ from being able to tell that it's you?"

"I should've known"

"You should have" she murmured and lean in to kiss him, but he turned his head and she frowned.

"I have a girlfriend now"

"Ah yes, the alien princess. Tsk-tsk, she's _no_ good for you Richie, I think I of all people would know"

"No"

"No?"

"No, you've been gone for years. You and I, you don't know me anymore. You knew Richie, not Robin" she stepped away from him and he knew she was hurt, but it was the truth.

"Well forgive me, I thought they were the same person. Am I talking to Robin now? Because I came for Richie, my best friend." he shook his head.

"It's not like that Gar, I'm not-"

"Not what? Not Richie? Not my best friend? What, _Robin_?" he began to get frustrated at her venomous tone and took his own anger out on her.

"Maybe I'm not, Garnet. I grew up, _without_ you. I was worried sick _about_ you. I could tell no one about this _because_ you were a Redfern and I was a Wayne and it _killed_ me. So no, I'm not 'Richie' anymore. I'm Robin or Richard, that's _it_" she gasped at his words, putting a hand to her heart as if he actually stabbed her. Unknown to him, her eyes filled with tears and she looked away.

"Well, if that's how you want it" she began, reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out a small object she clutched in her hand "than fine. But please, if Richie ever comes back, give him this" she placed the object on the rail "and tell him I still love him. Always" she whispered the last part, her voice shaking and cracking with every word and ran off full speed back into the club, not seeing Robin's reaction to the whole thing.

He tore his eyes from her retreating form and looking at the railing, eyes widening. Lying there, and slightly slipping, was a sparkling gold charm bracelet with only one charm in his view of a tree. An apple tree with a brown trunk, green leaves, and a few bright red apples, all carved out of the finest jewels anyone had ever seen, but Richard had always told her that her eyes may have been the same colors but were prettier than any jewel in the world. It soon disappeared from view though and Robin's hand shot out over the rail and just barely caught it, but while still half-leaning over the railing, he noticed another charm. It was a Robin with all of it features shown in different shades of blue gems. Taking one last look at the club before clutching the bracelet carefully in his gloved hand, he sunk down against the railing with his head in his hands, feeling more broken than he did the first time she left his life, only this time, he pushed her away.

"What have I done?" he sobbed softly into his hands.

**11:59, Titans tower**

Kidflash speed into the tower one minute before midnight, hoping to catch his friend before he left, but only saw his other two best friends pacing in their absent friend's room.

"Garth, Roy, where's Richard?" he asked and they looked at him.

"We were hoping you knew, we've been covering for him, but he left around 10 and still hasn't come back." Garth said and Kidflash grew very worried. He grabbed both of his friends and sped away for the docks, slowing down right before the wood started.

"Look" he pointed and the three saw a figure curled up sobbing at the end of the docks. Familiar black hair told them what they needed to know, it was Robin. They ran at normal speed to him but he didn't look up once. His friends kneeled in a triangle around him, all sharing questioning looks of what could make _the_ Robin breakdown like this.

"Robin, man, what happened to you?" Speedy asked and Robin didn't answer.

"Did you find out who it was?" Kidflash asked and he nodded.

"Who?" Aqualad asked but Robin seemed to shake harder now.

"Alright" Speedy said, standing up "Aqua, swim across to the tower and open Robin's window. Kid, think you and I can carry him back while you run?" The other redhead nodded "Good, let's go"

Aqualad dove into the ocean and Kidflash and Speedy picked up Robin easily, Kidflash running them back and into Robin's room just as Aqualad opened his window. They set Robin on his bed and he seemed to calm down slightly, still crying silent tears. Kidflash handed him a box of tissues and Robin's breathing went back to normal as he lay against the bed's head board with Roy next to him and Wally and Garth sitting by the other edge.

"Ready to talk?" Speedy asked and Robin just opened his fisted hand, showing then the charm bracelet.

"I take it that it was a girl?" Garth asked with a raised eyebrow and Robin nodded.

"Do we know her?" Roy asked and Robin hesitated, but both shrugged and nodded.

"A Titan?" Wally asked and Robin shook his head "Not Jinx, right?" Robin shook his head and laughed shakily.

"Garnet" he whispered and they all were shocked.

"Redfern?" Roy asked and Robin nodded "Didn't Bruce _forbid_ you to even talk to her?" another nod "and she's in jump" nod "and knows about you and Bruce" nod "is she gonna blow the secret?" shrug "did you talk to her?" nod "are we really gonna have to play twenty Q all night?" shrug, and punch from Roy.

"We talked. And danced. And fought. Almost kissed too." he said and the other boys were speechless "Forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest, eh?" he laughed and ran a hand through his hair "she _was_ my first best friend, sorta before you guys, but always was best _girl_ friend. First kiss too. I gave her the bracelet before she left, only the tree charm with it though. Looks like she _did _miss me though. A blue Robin, creative. But no, I had to go yell at her and screw it all up. I used to be in _love_ with her, my best girl friend, and the one chance I get to get her back I basically tell her to go away. I'm an idiot" he moaned and put his head in his hands. Garth was the first to recover from shock and spoke.

"Yeah" he agreed "You are an idiot"

"I know" Robin moaned pathetically and Roy put a sympathetic hand on his back.

"Why didn't you tell us about her before tonight?" the archer asked.

"I didn't, don't, like talking about it. Her. Garnet. Ugh, I'm so stupid!" he yelled and Wally finally recovered and laughed. Everyone stared at him.

"Garnet Redfern? Oh god, I remember her, don't you Garth? Roy? She saved our asses that one time at the park" the two mentioned boys widened their eyes in remembrance and Robin furrowed his brow.

"Explain?" he asked them and Wally laughed again.

"Remember that one time we were going to come to the manor but then called saying we were sick all the sudden? We were walking to go see you and Brandon and his friends cornered us, scared us halfway to death. Then out of no where Garnet showed up, we didn't know it was her, and yelled at them to back off. Brandon turned to hit her and she kneed him in the balls, funniest day of my life, big and tough Brandon gets taken down by _Garnet_. He and his friends went running after that, never really bothered us again, but man that day will always be clear as glass to me. We owed her big time" he explained and Roy and Garth nodded in agreement, leaving Robin as the shocked one.

"We didn't tell you because we thought, well, that you hated her" Roy admitted sheepishly and Robin was going to defend himself when he realized that to others, it probably seemed that way. She was a good actress and he wasn't so bad himself, they'd laugh about it for hours later on though. God, he missed her.

"I definitely don't hate her, she might hate me now though…" he trailed off and his friends gave him sympathetic stares, until there was a knock at the door. Kidflash ran to get it, Raven was there.

"So you're back, good. I talked to Storm just a few minutes ago when I woke up, Demon _really_ doesn't wanna talk to you. On the other hand, Thorn and her team would be fine meeting you, all of you, but Speedy, she has a boyfriend"

Speedy looked like a young child who's new puppy got killed. Raven even cringed and looked away, was he really that attached to Thorn after meeting her _once_?

"Who?" Aqualad asked and Raven gave him an odd look.

"Didn't catch a name, but he lives in Jump apparently. And has powers. They've been going out for over a year" she replied and Robin looked thoughtful.

"We've met about every super powered teen in Jump, maybe we do know him" Robin said and Raven made a mental note to question Storm about Thorn's boyfriend.

"Maybe. Oh and Robin, you have some red stuff on your earlobe and cheek. Goodnight guys" and with that, she left. All the boys turned towards Robin who raced to his bathroom to look. Raven was right, he had dark red, small marks where Garnet's lips brushed his skin. He moaned, after all these years she'd kept her promise and come back to him, and he possibly made her leave forever.

After wiping away the stray lipstick marks and changing into the night clothes he kept in his bathroom, he walked back into his room to see Speedy and Kidflash placing their sleeping bags on the pull out couches and Aqualad laying on a waterbed he somehow got in the room. Robin smiled.

"We figured, it's not like you were planning on sleeping tonight anyways"

"And misery does love company"

"So here we are!"

His friends said and he shook his head while still smiling and laid back onto his bed.

"How'd things go with the Jinx-hunt Wally?" Robin asked and Wally beamed.

"Amazing! I found her, she has an apartment with Wykkyd, they both left the Hive! And I kissed her! Twice!" he shouted merrily and Speedy smirked at him.

"Little Wally's so grown up" he teased and Wally ran over and smacked him, running away before the other red head could hit him back.

"So she's good?" Garth asked.

"Eh, sorta. She's definitely not bad but more like average right now"

"That's good" Robin commented and Wally grinned goofily.

"Yeah, I know" he said dreamily.

"You just want her to be good so you can make-out with her without having the Flash murder you" Speedy commented and Wally hit him again.

"Not true!" he said and Roy put his hands up.

"Kidding, kidding, I know you think she's good. Besides, Robin and I here are the only _real _players of the group" Robin smirked too until "even after he has a girlfriend"

Robin then threw a pillow at a laughing Roy.

"I do not cheat on Star, would you cheat on Thorn?" this made Roy pale.

"No way. I wouldn't even _look_ at other girls"

"Whipped before the first date" Garth commented and the other boys laughed, except Roy of course. Everyone was in pajamas and Roy and Richard took of their masks, making sure to lock the door incase someone decided to come in unannounced.

"So what did you really say to her that made her take off, Rich?" Kidflash asked from his makeshift bed and the young boy-wonder sighed.

"Basically that we were even friends and that she doesn't know me anymore and that I'm not 'Richie' anymore"

"'Richie'?" Speedy asked.

"Her name for me, no one else is allowed to use it" he warned.

"Well why don't we try to find her tomorrow? I found Jinx, Garnet cant be that hard to find"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't even know what to say if we did find her"

"How bout 'I'm an idiot who's really sorry'?" Garth suggested.

"That about sums it up" Roy said and Wally silently agreed. Robin was about to say something when the blaring alarm went off in the Tower, making every Titans shout their own line of curses at the inanimate object. Getting on their uniforms and heading to the main room, they saw Cyborg at the computer.

"Red X and, no, is that-" Cyborg started and Robin interrupted.

"Jinx and Wykkyd" he said and Kidflash paled.

"No, no, it cant be, NO!" he shouted and ran off towards the warehouse the computer located them from. Robin looked quickly at Raven who sighed and engulfed them all in her magic, teleporting them to the crime scene where Kidflash just showed up. All Titans were slightly shocked.

Red X was in hand to hand combat with Vamp who was dressed in a white jumpsuit that had gold stripes with a gold mask that rimmed around his eyes. Wykkyd was being pushed back by strong winds that seemed to be coming from Storms hands, who was dressed in a white jumpsuit with Blue stripes that also had a blue mask. Jinx was fending off Wulf who was on half-wulfen but remained in a white jumpsuit with silver strips, a silver mask one shade lighter than his silver fur. Demon, in an all red jumpsuit designs with her teams colored flames, jumped right in front of the Titans in her red mask with her hair, like Rayne's, in a high ponytail.

"Yes?" she asked Raven.

"Our alarm said there was a robbery, but you seem to have it covered"

"Hm, we did, until the sorceress and her friend showed up. Didn't try to take anything, just wanted the thief" she explained and Kidflash looked relieved but confused.

"What would Jinx want with X?" he asked and Demon stiffened.

"The sorceress is Jinx?" she asked and Raven nodded "Wulf! Let her go!"

The werewulfen took back his human form and looked at her confusedly and Jinx backslapped over to Demon.

"Dee!" she squealed, wrapping the red head in a tight hug.

"Hey Jinx, you remember the team, right?" Demon asked, completely ignoring the shell-shocked Titans.

"Oh yeah, Thor was supposed to hang out tomorrow, wanna come with?"

"I would, but I have plans with my sister"

"Kay, maybe you can bring her along"

"Maybe, so why are you here and who's your friend?"

"Oh, that's Kyd Wykkyd. We just wanna talk to X, that's all"

"Vamp, Wulf, grab the thief! And take off his belt!" she commanded "Storm, easy up on Wykkyd"

The team did ask she commanded and Red X was knocked unconscious in Vamp and Wulf's arms while Kyd Wykkyd was being helped up by Storm.

"Where do you want him?"

"Oh, Kyd can lead the way" Jinx replied to Demon and all but the Titans, Jinx, and Demon left.

"You with the Titans now?" Jinx questioned and Demon laughed.

"Hell no! You?"

"Nope"

"Demon, Jinx" Raven interrupted and they turned on her with smiles.

"Yeah Rae?" Jinx asked and Raven gave her a stern look.

"Hey Ravie, you didn't introduce me to the team" Demon pouted and Raven sighed, but complied to her sister's wish.

"Everyone, this is Demon. Demon this is Bumblebee, Speedy, Kidflash, and Aqualad and you've meet Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, and Robin" Demon, for some unknown reason, grimaced at the last name, but walked over to each team member individually and whispered something in their ears.

"Karen" to Bumblebee "Roy" to Speedy "Wally" to Kidflash "Garth" to Aqualad "Victor" to Cyborg "Garfield" to Beastboy "Koriand'r" to Starfire and skipped Robin and Raven.

Every Titans except the two birds stared at her with wide eyes to which she responded by looking up innocently from beneath her long eyelashes.

"What?" she asked innocently and heard Jinx laugh softly "Well then, nothing to say? Pity. Jinx, ready to go?" the sorceress hesitated, looking at the redheaded speedster but then nodded. As Demon lifted her hands up, Robin interrupted her.

"Wait!" he yelled and she set her fiery eyes upon him in a fierce, irritate glare.

"What, bird brains?" she asked impatiently but Robin shrugged it off.

"Why don't you come by the Tower sometime and-"

"Sorry, I don't do guys dressed in traffic-light Halloween costumes" she sneered and holding Jinx's hand in her own, she snapped and was gone in a puff of black smoke. Even Raven was shocked, how did Demon _already_ hate Robin? Once again, Raven used her magic to teleport them back to the Tower and everyone went back to their rooms except for Raven who followed Robin and his friends to his room.

"Robin?" she asked tentatively as they reached his room and the boy turned to stare at her "I never really asked, but have you somehow met Demon before?"

All four boys now stared at her. Robin would've definitely remember meeting Demon, then again, she wasn't always Demon per say…

"No, I don't think so. Unless she was under a cover name, cover story, or alias. I'm guessing you guys don't always look so…colorful"

"No, the colors came with the powers, but we can switch back. Lucky me though my mother actually _did _have purple hair and eyes but I can still change my looks to go undercover and such. Maybe you knew Demon by a different name?"

"Um, sorry Rae, but you'd kinda have to give me a name to remember her by, or looks maybe" Raven racked a hand through her hair, her sister might kill her for this…

Robin gave the other three guys a pointed look and they went outside into the hall, giving the two privacy.

"On Azarath, our mother named her Raksha. Raksha Roth. The name itself means demon which is how she got the name."

"I've never met someone named Raksha, does she have other names?"

"One, but I don't truly remember it. Her father lives on Earth and she went by a different name when she stayed with him, different looks too"

"Huh, well maybe that's how I know her"

"Maybe, I'm going to bed. 'night" she said and walked out, letting the other three boys back in.

"Ok, I say we deal with all this drama tomorrow and SLEEP. Agreed?" Speedy asked, not even bothering to change as he got in his sleeping bag and the other boys nodded in agreement, getting in their beds and turning out the lights.

"Night guys" Robin said and multiple 'Goodnights' were shared amongst the boys, then they all fell asleep.

**Jinx and Wykkyd's apartment**

"I knew we would find use for that cage" Jinx said, looking at a handcuffed Red X in the same cage that the Hive used when they captured Kidflash. Wykkyd chuckled.

"So what are you gonna do with him?" Demon asked and Wykkyd coughed, turning Jinx's attention to him. He looked curiously at Demon, Vamp, Storm, and Wulf and Jinx could've smacked herself.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Wykkyd. This is Demon, Vamp, Storm, and Wulf. Guys, this is Kyd Wykkyd, my best friend and ex-Hive team member" she introduced and they all shook hands.

"May I ask what your real name is?" Demon asked and Wykkyd chuckled again.

"Only if you say your's" he said in a mechanical voice similar to Red X's.

"I'm Raksha"

"Rayne"

"Seth"

"Shane"

"Dante" Wykkyd said and Raksha raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I like it, infact, Thorn has a boyfriend with the exact same name, right Jinx?" Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, she knows." Jinx assured "Who do you think introduced them? Rhoslyn is my cousin after all"

"We can tell, the hair and magical energy kinda gives it away" Rayne commented and Jinx laughed.

"I know"

Red X chose that moment to start waking up and opened his eyes.

"Hey Lucky" he said to Jinx "Kyd" he nodded at Wykkyd, then set his eyes on the others "And you are…?"

"I'm Storm, that's Vamp, Demon, and Wulf"

"Nice, mind getting me out of these cuffs and giving me back my belt?"

"Sorry X, Jinx's place, Jinx's orders" Vamp said until Wykkyd loudly cleared his throat "and Wykkyd's" he added.

"You're living with Wykkyd now? How's the other Kid taking it?"

"Who I live with is none of Kidflash's business X" Jinx snapped.

"Touchy. Alright, so mind telling me why _you_ have me locked up? I mean, I was looking for a fight with the Titans. You know, the ones who _aren't_ my friends"

"Well as your friends we just saved your sorry ass, the Titans already have Titans East in town, you wouldn't have lasted more than a few minutes X, even with your 'get out of jail free' pass"

"And locking me up?"

"Just for fun"

"Thanks Lucky"

"No problem"

"Well" Demon interrupted "I think we're gonna go back home, maybe my sister and I will join you and Thorn for lunch tomorrow"

"Sure, I've been dying to talk to Raven about magic skills for awhile now, Goodnight" Jinx said and a fair share of 'Goodnight's were passed around until all the Stones left.

"That's Raven's sister?" Red X questioned and Jinx nodded.

"Twins. Well, guess I should free you now" she said and unlocked him from the mini-jail. He stood up and gave Wykkyd a fist-bum and man-hug, then hugged Jinx lightly.

"Goodnight" he said and before the others could respond, X teleported off after grabbing his belt. Jinx and Wykkyd walked into their separate rooms and fell asleep immediately after hitting their beds. Today may have been a long day, but tomorrow was guaranteed to be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Tomorrow", Raksha and co.**

Raksha awoke to find herself covered in a blue blanket on a black leather couch in the East Wing living room (a.k.a. Demon's team's side of the mansion). The pyrokinetic didn't even make it to her bedroom last night and apparently her loving teammates covered her with the blanket and let her sleep in. she smelt bacon, eggs, and toast coming from the kitchen and walked towards it half-awake. Rayne had her hair tied up in a messy bun, still wearing her silk blue pajama shorts and button up short sleeved top along with matching fuzzy blue slippers. Being named chef of the house, she ran around the kitchen cooking multiple things at a time, but sparing a moment to smile at Raksha.

"Morning sleepyhead" she said brightly but quietly and Raksha grunted in response "You may wanna change before the twins wake up, you look like, well, hell. And that's putting it nicely"

Raksha complied and sleep-walked to her room. Not even looking where she was going, she randomly grabbed her clothes and headed to her bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she had to agree with Rayne, she looked like hell. Her hair was in knots and her uniform was rumpled, her makeup smeared making her look clown-like. She washed off her face, brushed her hair and teeth, and changed into the clothes she grabbed. A black and red lace strapless corset top, a black mid-waist leather jacket, a black and red plaid skirt with a chain belt. Perfect. She accessorized it with multiple silver chain necklaces all at different lengths from chocker to mid-chest, a silver chain anklet, silver hoop earrings embedded with onyx and ruby stones, and a plain black headband. Raksha painted her lips a sparkling red, dusted her eyelids with a smoky red-black eye shadow, added light mascara, framed her eyes with heavy black eyeliner so her fire eyes popped, and put on black ballet flats. Looking in the mirror again, she ran her hand through her hair which had mixed highlights varying in shades of reds, gold, and other fiery colors, loving how it was all natural. More awake, she skipped down to the kitchen again and Rayne put a plate of food down on the table for her. Raksha sat down next to Shane who was still only in black pants identical to his brother who was wearing the same thing. Rayne sat on her other side and the four made a perfect square.

"So, what's everyone doing today?" Rayne asked before biting into a piece of bacon. Seth answered for both twins,

"No clue, whatever comes up" he said groggily and the girls knew that meant video games until they were needed for something. Usually all of Demon's team would hang around together just having fun but Raksha and Rayne were busy with the Titans right now.

"Alright, Raksh?" Rayne asked.

"I'm going to hang out with Raven today, maybe see Rhoslyn and Lucky. Who knows? Maybe I'll even bring her back here. You?" she asked Rayne.

"Don't really know yet. I wanna know more about the Titans though so maybe I'll head over to their Tower. Or just stay her with the guys" she ruffled Shane's hair playfully and he swatted away her hand while smiling. Raksha looked at Seth and shared identical smirks, until there was a tapping at the kitchen window. Raksha, being the leader, walked over to the window and opened it. In flew a familiar bird, an owl to be exact, with sand colored feathers and named Sphinx.

"Whatcha got there Sphinxy?" Raksha said, petting the owl's feathers and giving it a piece of toasted bread. The bird held out its leg and Raksha untied a letter from it and kissed the birds head.

"Thanks Sphinxy" she said and the bird flew off with a departing 'hoot' while Raksha walked back to the table.

The envelope was made with old fashion parchment and unaddressed, sealed with red wax that had the Stone 'S' engraved in it. Flipping the letter back to the front, rainbow colored words appeared on the front like they were being written.

'_Demon, Vamp, Storm, and Wulf'_ it was addressed and Raksha carefully opened the letter. The words were written on the inside of the envelope.

'_My Dearest Stones,_

_I have spoken to the Mayor of Jump City and he was more than delighted to hear of your arrival to his city. Therefore, there will be a masquerade ball to celebrate such an occasion. This ball is to take place in 3 days and your costumes will be shipped over immediately. Until then, keep low key._

_All my love,_

_Rebellious'_

"I knew she was up to something" Shane mumbled and Seth nodded in agreement.

"Oh wow, think the Titans know?" Rayne questioned and Raksha shook her head.

"No way, Rebellious wants us to make an entrance so it's basically a surprise attack without the fighting plus some fancy clothes"

"So, we're not gonna tell them?" Seth asked and Raksha shook her head.

"'bellious would never forgive you for ruining her fun"

"What does she mean by low key?" Rayne asked and Raksha sighed.

"Most likely not being spotted by too many citizens, the ball is our 'surprise arrival' so no one should know we're here. I'm pretty sure the Titans have only met us four so the 12 of us will be pretty shocking. I wonder if she knows we've been associating with the Titans, I'm sure Thorn's team haven't even met them so once again, we're the bad ones"

"With Ashton back up, she probably wouldn't notice if we exposed our identities to the world. So I'm going with no" Shane said. No one could deny it.

"Well, I'm gonna go see Rae" Raksha said and stood up, brushing invisible crumbs off herself and smoothing her hair and clothes.

"How do I look?" she asked and the twins smirked at each other, than her.

"Hot" they said simultaneously.

"Like fire Raksh" Rayne added with her own smirk and Raksha blushed.

"Thanks, I'll be back later" she said and after snapping her hands, teleported away with a puff of black smoke. She landed right in front of Raven's bed and saw her dear younger sister sleeping. Making a quick decision, she teleported to Raven's favorite tea shop in their hometown and came back with a cup of Raven's favorite hot tea. Setting it on the nightstand, she sat next to her sister and lightly shook her.

"Raven" she said in a light singsong voice "You have to get up. I got your favorite tea for you"

Raven cracked open her eyes at her sister's voice and immediately woke up to the delicious smelling tea. She grabbed it and took a big sip, sighing as she felt the warmth spread through her body. Her violet orbs met the fiery eyes of her smiling older sister.

"Hey, what time is it?" she asked, her voice laced with sleepiness, and Raksha took out her phone.

"A little past nine Hun, time to wake up" Raksha said softly and Raven yawned while stretching like a cat.

"I'm usually up earlier, it was just a long night last night"

"I know, but we were gonna hang out, right?"

"Yeah" Raven said, sitting against her headboard "Did you go all the way back to Legacy for that?" she asked, pointing at the tea.

"Yup, I knew it was your favorite back then, but-"

"It still is, don't worry. Thanks"

"No problem. So what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know, what were you thinking of?"

"Rhoslyn is hanging out with her cousin, Jinx, today so maybe we could hang out with them if you like? Or we can visit the rest of the team at the manor? We can go book or clothing shopping, get out nails done, whatever you like sis"

"I guess we could meet with Jinx and Rhoslyn later on, I don't really wanna stop by the manor, shopping sounds alright or going to a spa. I figured we could relax and just have fun"

"We can do that but I kinda have to stay low key around the city, nothing too bad. Rayne said you only owned your uniforms so shopping is a must, we'll just plan it out along the way. Alright?"

"Ok" Raven agreed and slipped out of bed and into her bathroom, grabbing her uniform along the way. She came back out minutes later, changed and ready to go, and Raksha stood up and held out her hand which Raven took.

"Wait, did you tell your team where you're going?" Raksha asked and Raven shook her head.

"Come on, we'll stop by Robin's room before we leave" Leaving no time for Raksha to protest, Raven dragged her twins down the hall and to Robin's room where four boys were just about the leave until they almost bumped into the two girls.

"Robin, I'm taking my sister out today with Jinx and Thorn. We'll be back later" Raksha said quickly and before anyone could protest, she teleported off. The girls landed right in front of the mall.

"That wasn't nice Raksh" Raven reprimanded her sister who laughed.

"He's not my leader" she said and walked hand-in-hand with Raven into the mall. Raven looked around.

"Are we in Jump?"

"Nope, sorry sis, like I said, low key. We're a bit outside of Jump actually, not too far. I bet on the roof you could still see the Tower"

"Oh, ok"

Raksha took Raven into a random store and the riffled through clothes. It wasn't a gothic store but more, fashionable almost. Some things were in lighter colors, but looking through all the clothes you could see darker colors that would be gothic-y. Not stereotype trashy goth, but elegant/sophisticated goth. More classy. Raven lightly smiled as Raksha used a 'teacher tone' to being talking to her.

"See here, Raven. To be goth is one thing, but to mix sophistication and goth is another. Goths have an awful reputation and dressing like one immediately gives people an odd first thought about you. Why? Because most Goths these days are fake and look like evil clowns. Shopping at hot topic and buying cheap, black items may make you look goth, but also trashy. Wearing fake silver chains and plastic jewels, it looks like a young child playing dress up. You, my dear sister, are _forbidden_ to become like that. You will have class, like it or not"

"Yes Miss. Roth" Raven joked as Raksha grabbed more and more clothes for Raven to try on.

"Now, color scheme. The Stone's usually stick to our power colors but you're also a Titan. Definitely keeping the black and purple, but maybe we could add some dark blues and greens? Silvers would look nice and maybe a dash of gold, a rainbow theme in small items. Yes, that would work…" she mused.

"No reds?" Raven teased and Raksha smirked.

"Only a little, unless your trying to steal my spotlight sissy, but I will lay off the silver since its more your color. Maybe I'll even lend you some of my chains, gold does go better with my looks. Now go get in a changing room and try these on, I'll bring more stuff later.

Raven took the clothes and tried all of them on, modeling them for Raksha, and bought a god portion of them. After getting more clothes in different shops, they moved on to accessorizing and got _many_ different types of jewelry and hair accessories. Next was shoe shopping which had to have been the quickest of all, and Raven had to admit that she was having a lot of fun. She had changed into a knee-length black pencil skirt, a tight purple halter top with a black spider web design flaring out from the bottom left side, purple scrunched flats, a black headband, a black ribbon chocker with a amethyst spider in the middle, amethyst studded earrings, thin silver chain bracelet, and a bright smile on her face. She and Raksha were holding multiple bags, some Raven's others Raksha's, and making sarcastic jokes and comments while walking from store to store until Raksha asked if she wanted to go to a late lunch. It was already past 2 o'clock.

"I can call Thor and see what she's doing and if she and Jinx wanna meet us" Raksha said and Raven nodded.

"Sure, but can we drop these at the Tower first?"

"Of course" Raksha replied and Raven used her magic and teleported them back to the tower where Raven dropped off her bags. Raksha left to put away her bags at the manor and was back in a second with her phone on her ear.

"Rose? It's Raksh. Yeah, listen, do you and Jinx wanna meet up for a late lunch and maybe go to the spa? Yeah? Ok, maybe. Bye"

"Verdict?"

"Rhoslyn was going to take Jinx to the manor since most of her team is out, Seth and Shay are probably playing video games in my wing of the manor, maybe Rayne's there, but it'd just be the four of us on Rose's side. Wanna go?" Raven bit her lip and hesitated, but nodded. Raksha smiled.

"Let's go" she said and teleported them to the door that led to Thorn's West Wing of the manor. Raksha pushed open one half of the double doors and walked to the dining room where Jinx was talking with Rhoslyn as they moved bowls of food to the tables.

"Need help?" Raksha asked, drawing the attention to her and Raven.

"Nope, we just finished. Do sit down" Rhoslyn said and Raven sat down between Raksha and across from Jinx at the edge of the table. Rhoslyn sat opposite Raksha and next to Jinx. On the table there was a bowl of salad with multiple dressings and toppings and bowls of pasta with butter or pesto sauce on the side. As they all starting passing around the dishes, Rhoslyn spoke up.

"So I was just talking to Jen about her recent movement from the Hive to her new apartment she's sharing with Kyd Wykkyd"

"I've seen it, it's very nice Jen. Large too. Just you and Wykkyd? You could fit most of the Teen Titans in there" Raksha commented and Jinx blushed.

"Wykkyd picked it out, it's just me and him though. A few guest bedrooms and storage I guess, always nice to have extra space. I use one of them that we're going to have connected to my room as my own library"

"We should compare books sometime" Raven offered and Jinx smiled.

"We should. Did you know that it was only a few days before you guys came in that Raven figured out who I was?" Raksha laughed and Rhoslyn raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" Rhoslyn said and this time Raven blushed and nodded.

"I don't blame her Jen, she hasn't seen you for a long time and back then you certainly didn't have pink hair or look the way you do now" Raksha added.

"Is that a good thing?" Jinx asked cautiously and Raksha laughed louder.

"Of course! Jen, you've gotten so gorgeous and don't even try to deny it or we'll have to get that red head speedster over here to plead our case. He'd surely agree with us" Raksha teased and Jinx turned about as pink as her hair.

"Shut up" she mumbled and her older cousin chuckled at her embarrassment.

"You know, he can't stop talking about how you left the Hive. He's very…proud, of you" Raven commented and twirled some spaghetti into her mouth. Jinx snorted.

"Proud. Hah. Proud of his little pet project…"

"Now Jen, you can't honestly believe that's all he thinks of you? That's ridiculous"

"Yeah well" Jen said while spearing her salad violently "I do"

"Well, us debating it will do no good. You'd need the boy to get the real answer" Raksha reasoned and like Jen, speared her own salad and putting it into her mouth. Jen rolled her eyes.

"Like he'd tell the truth"

"What if I taught you to read emotions? Be an empath, like me" Raven said and Jen's pink eyes widened.

"You'd do that?" she asked, shocked, and Raven nodded.

"I don't use my empathy powers any more, unless necessary, so I guess I could teach you. It's one of my easier powers, you should pick it up in only a few hours. Faster if I go into your mind"

"Alright. And to think, it was only days ago we were trying to basically kill each other" Jen smirked.

"You could've told me who you were! I didn't know!" Raven exclaimed and Jinx laughed.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

**Titans Tower, Robin & friends**

"She's going out with Demon! And Jinx!" Robin exclaimed after the girls left.

"And Thorn" Speedy added cheerfully and Robin glared.

"not the point," Robin growled and the other boy raised his hands in surrender.

"So, what do you wanna do about it? Forbid her from seeing her sister?" Aqualad asked and Robin sighed, that would be wrong…

"Guess we just have to wait until she comes home then…" Robin said, dejectedly.

"That's the spirit!" Speedy said and they all walked to the common room together, each in their own thoughts.

"BOYFRIEND ROBIN!" Starfire screeched happily as she flew over to give the boy a big hug when they entered the double-doors. Robin looked like he was suffocating and his friends snickered.

"Hey Star," he said and hugged her back, in the back of his mind though he kept thinking how Garnet's hug were so much better. He let her go quickly.

"Morning Cyborg, Beastboy" he greeted the other two boys of the team who were both busy cooking so they simply nodded back at him. He then looked at the table where Raven would usually be and sighed.

It was going to be a loooooong day.


End file.
